


Cat? I'm a kitty cat.

by Platinum_Platypus



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is a white rag doll neko cat thing, Don't Kill Me, Eva dun know what to do when he starts rubbing against crap, First attempt at smut, I beg you, In this fanfic omegas and females go into heat, M/M, Nero is a white feral kitty, OH LORDIE, Ummm. Just imagine them as themselves but with ears and a tail, Yeah Nero's an omega, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante is a lovable house cat who gets everything under the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    At least until his mom, Eva, brings back an orphaned, just turned adult, cat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  And boy howdy do things take a change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat? I'm a kitty cat.

This was the life. Stretched out on the comfiest sofa in the world, was laying Dante. What a lovable house cat. A purebred, white, rag doll male, spoiled rotten by his master and mother, Eva Sparda. 

 

He purred quietly as he stretched his back legs and let out a loud sigh. "That's the good stuff." Dante loved when he was alone during spring. Just warm sofas and bright sunlight. It was just sooo comfy. The male felt like he'd never ever get up, but he did anyway.

 

He wrinkled his nose and crawled off the couch and onto his feet, tail swishing back and forth. The cat cocked his head to the side as he stared intensely at the basket. Yarn. His only weakness. Leaping at it, he chuckled and whined as it got tangled around his paws. He loved his yarn. And his house. He never ever had to share anything. 

A car beeping snapped him out of his playful daze and he perked up. Steps clacked onto the porch and the door opened up.

"Dante?" His mother, Eva, called out. 

Standing up, he merrily hopped from the living room into the front of the house. "Hello, mom!"

The blonde woman chuckled and kneeled down to pet Dante between the ears. He closed his eyes and purred as he leaned into the hand of his favorite thing ever.

"I've got a surprise for you!" She cooed as she walked out of the house and came back in, carrying in a large crate that said 'Nero' on the side. That was weird. His name was Dante not Nero. He cocked his head to the side and looked expectantly at the crate.

Eva chuckled and flicked open the lock on the front of it. "Say hello to your new husband!"

'What. What? Huh? Husband? Humph, must be some omega cat.' Dante thought in annoyance as he scowled at the cage.

"Nero? Oh, come on, sweetie, it's fine." Eva said as she pulled the white cat. It didn't seem pleased. He had a glare worse than Dante's. "Here you go, Dante!"

Dante stayed seated where he was, him being the alpha meant the omega would come to him. Nero glared and wriggled from Eva's grasp, walking into the living room.

 

"Hmmm. Well, you bond with him, Dante, I have to go to work." His master said as she walked back outside and into the Porsche. Dante's frown deepened as he stalked from the entryway to the living room.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell is he doing?" Dante thought as he saw Nero stretching out on /his/ spot. Time to intervene with this. Dante coughed loudly and glanced up at the obviously younger male. The feral, Nero, glanced down and rose an eyebrow. 

"What?"

 

"Ah. Um, that's kind of my spot, so if you'd kindly-"

"Really now? Didn't Eva say to bond with me? I'm pretty sure we're bonding as I'm using your things, yes?"

 

This cat was smart, but so was Dante. The dog across the street, Vergil, didn't think so, but fuck him. Shaking his head, Dante sighed. 

"Well, I'm the alpha, so you technically have to listen to me."

"Do I now?"

"Mhm. That's the way it wo-"

"What makes you think I care about you? We've just met and we're betrothed, so please let me enjoy being single for a little bit longer."

Dante stared and stared and stared, then, for some weird instinct, he backed away and went to his room. Huh. Only alphas who were either in love or smelling heat listened to omegas or females.

X

 

X

 

X

 

X 

 

It had been three months of hell. Nero was in excruciating pain or ripping everything up and Eva didn't know how to stop it. Dante also kept sniffing Nero. A lot. The two had gone from enemies to acquaintances. Now they were friends-ish. Dante felt like Nero was his friend while Nero just ignored him most of the time.

Eva sighed, steeping into the house again. "Oh jeez."

"What's wrong?" Dante meowed as Nero was trying to rub out the pain on a pillow.

"Nero's in heat. Oh god. Oh man. Who's gonna deal with him? Dante doesn't know how to have sex!" Eva groaned as she slammed the bedroom door open and closed. Yeah, she was going to be asleep for 7 hours. 

"I do too!" Dante shouted up, making fists in anger as Nero flopped onto the pillow and let out a high pitched whine.

"Wait, Nero's in heat? Aw shit. Fuckfuckfuck." Dante mumbled to himself. So that's what made Nero smell so good. Well, he'd smelt good before, smelling like vanilla and strawberries. Now he smelt like cinnamon, mint, and cherries.

 

'Will he even let me do him? I really want to help and I am an alpha.' Dante thought worriedly as Nero shivered and wrapped his arms around each other.

"Da-AH-nte." Nero groaned out as he shakily stood up. 

"Woah, woah, WOAH! You shouldn't be walking, hey, WAI-" Dante tried to scold as the other tripped and fell into his arms.

"Um. Are you okay?" Dante asked, trying not to gag from the strong smell. 'Don't get aroused, don't get aroused.' He thought frantically. Nero was so warm and was such a little minx. Over those three months Dante had grown an affection for him and this was just dangerous. What if Nero didn't love him ba-

"If you don't fuck me in 17 seconds or less I'm going to regret falling in love with you."

What. What? wHAT. WHAT. Dante's mind basically fried for a few seconds, but he quickly shook it away.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be about something."

"Good, just making sure." Dante said as he carried Nero bridal style to his room.

X

 

X

 

X

 

Dante was surprised and also not at how quick he'd managed to get Nero naked and on the bed, his tail flopped to the side, showing his entrance which was oozing out slick. Carefully swiping some onto his finger, Dante worked his way into the loose opening. The moan Nero let put should've been illegal. Swallowing hard, Dante worked it in and out and added another one, scissoring it wide. 

The loud and choked out whine meant he'd hit Nero's prostate. Cool. Shrugging to himself, Dante positioned his member at Nero's leaking entrance and pushed in. Oh god. It was so warm and wet. No wonder Nero had gotten off once on fingering himself. Dante snapped his hips back, causing Nero to moan and rub against Dante for more.

Tail trailing up and wrapping around Nero's, Dante continued to hammer into the other until his sweet release came at long last. Nero let out a choker gasp as he came, coating his and Dante's stomachs with semen.

"You're so messy." Dante scolded.

"Shut the fuck up."

X

 

X

 

X

 

X

 

X ((Extra scene))

 

Dante chuckled to himself as he caught the bouncing boy and his sister.

"Hey! Agapeto! Ceire! You don't want mommy to kill me for letting you jump on the bed do you? He still hasn't lost all the mood swings after having Nerina." He fake scolded as the kittens giggled.

"Sorry papa! We'll behave!" The twins said in unison.

"Do you know the meaning of that word, Dante?" Nero asked as he carried the baby kitten in his arms into the living room.

Dante shrugged and kissed his cheek.  
"Ewww." The twins said again.

 

Nero chuckled and flicked his forehead while Nerina bounced in his arms.

 

Life couldn't get better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I found a picture of Dante x Nero as cats and I was like 'hOLY CRAP NEED TO WRITE IT.' So yeah.


End file.
